Rope, Chapter 1 The Roping Calf
by Hunter Strait
Summary: Gonna make into a comic soon on deviantart! A young calf token from his mother at only a month old for a calf roping show. When he got there he meets a playful female calf. But it all would end. will they make it out?


Lots of dying and blood in this so if you are sensitive to this you may not want to read it.

no i am not with PETA or HSUS.

no i don't dislike all rodeo shiz (like bull riding)

...

The young calf Bellowed For his mother as he was carried away by so called "Cowboys". Just a month ago he emerged from his mother's womb; He was the smallest calf the Mother has ever seen. He was Brown with sploshes of white, just like his mother. The calf's mothers' eyes were full of fear for what may happen to her calf. Instinctively she rammed her head into the thick metal bars that separated her from her calf and bellowed with fear and anger. There was no way she will be able to get to her calf. The calf had one last look at his mother and was thrown into the back of the truck, strapped to a wooden board, and forced to lie in the heat.

Hours went by as the calf was overheating and urinating with fear. He was close to heatstroke. When he thought the end was coming, the truck stopped. Men opened the back of the truck and began to un-strap him. As soon as the last strap went across his hide, the calf jumped up and ran for his life. He noticed a man on a large black beastly horse on his tail. The human twisted a rope in the air and aimed at the calf. The rope Twisted around his neck and pulled tightly. He fell hard on his back. The calf lies on the hard ground, gasping for breath, bellowing with fear. The male human carried him to a pen with twelve other young calves. Gently put down on the wood chips, the calf fell to his knees breathing hard from the rope.

A female calf walked up to him, smelling the sent from the male calf, gently shoving him with her head to get his attention. She has no idea what just happened to the male. The calf rose from his knees, noticed the young female and absorbed her sent through his snout. The female wanted to play a game of tag. She was a white calf with a black head along with some spots near her hind quarters. The male calf nervously twitched his ear. Suddenly the calves heard yelling, screaming, and music. They had no idea what was going on. The door slammed open. Unable to get out, for there were an iron fence to the stadium. A human jumped the iron fenced and picked up a fairly large male calf. The calf was totally black with stubby horns coming in. The calf bellowed and kicked. Unable to free himself from the human. The human set the black calf down gently, a different human rode a black horse and was heading torwards the calf. The black calf jumped up and ran for his life. It looked behind himself to see a thick rope around his neck. It stopped him dead in his tracks. He fell backwards onto his head. The black calf was suffering from brain damage, broken legs, and worse of all, a crushed windpipe. It laid there, choking up blood, slowly dying. The brown and white calf stood there stunned, with his head poking out of the iron fence.

He looked back at the Female calf. She was head butting his right side. He slid his head out from the iron bars and pushed the female calf to the ground. He bellowed to her saying "Why don't you listen! One of our kind was killed by those dreadful humans!" The female calf rose to her feet. The male calf wanted her safe and for her to understand what was happening. One by one a calf was pulled out of the small shaded pen into the arena for their painful death.

On until there were three other calves, the female calf was dragged out. She kicked and bellowed. The male calf attempted to jump and climb over the fence, but it was useless. She stared back into his eyes with fear and was dropped onto the ground. She sat there and looked to her right; a man on a black horse was running full speed at her. She jumped up and ran for her life, zigzagging and making sharp turns to avoid being roped, but that ended shortly. The rope pulled tightly around her small neck and pulled hardly, crushing her windpipe and causing her to land onto her back and break it. She choked on blood that was bubbling out of her mouth onto the ground of the arena. The male calf watched, almost regretting to. He saw the blood pouring onto the ground and the thick choking sounds of her suffocating and choking on her own blood. Her eyes were wide, focusing on the male calf and slowly rolling her eyes into her head as she died.

Meaninglessly the so called "cowboys" threw her into the back of an old golf cart and drove out of the arena. The male calf looked down at the muddy footprint that was of his friend. He suddenly felt something wrap around his waist and pick him up. It was the Cowboys. He kicked and bellowed; hitting the cowboy in the face with his hoof but still didn't get free. He was dropped down next to were his friend died. He looked to his right; a man on a black horse was heading his way. Suddenly he had a flashback of when the same man on the black horse threw out his rope around his neck that almost killed him earlier.

He dared not to run. He sat there with his head hanging low as the man on the horse stopped in front of him. He sat up and bellowed at the man angrily and stomped his hoof. The rope swung, hitting his side and slashing open a deep wound. Blood poured out of his shoulder right next to the blood of his friend. He still bellowed and stared up at the man. The man swung his rope again hitting the calf across his right eye. The calf bellowed as the blood poured into his eye. The calf still stood. Being whipped repeatedly until he couldn't stand. The whole crowd was silent. The calf looked behind the horse to see that there was an exit big enough to jump over. The calf quickly fooled the man and ran for the exit.


End file.
